Recuerdos que atormentan
by Fuuruma
Summary: Las guerreras mágicas han logrado regresar a Céfiro, sin saber que consigo traen un gran enemigo Terminado
1. Capítulo 1. La aparición de Oa

_Capítulo 1. La aparición de Oa _

_13 de Febrero 6:00 PM_

Nos encontramos en la torre de Tokio donde están tres jovencitas de 20 años charlando.

Suspirando - ¿Algún día podremos volver a Céfiro? - Dijo Marina.

- Yo creo que sí, sólo tenemos que desearlo con todo nuestro corazón - contestó Anaís.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Anaís - dijo Lucy - Pero tenemos que desearlo realmente.

- Pero llevamos 6 años intentando y no lo hemos logrado - respondió tristemente Marina.

Las tres se miraron un poco triste, Marina tenía razón, pero no querían quedarse sin esperanza.

- Debemos de estar haciendo algo mal - comentó Lucy - el problema es ¿qué estamos haciendo mal?

- Lo más seguro es que no lo estemos pidiendo con todo nuestro corazón- sentenció Anaís

- Pero yo quiero volver a Latis - contestó Lucy muy deprimida

- Y yo a Paris - dijo Anaís

Yo deseo ver a Guru Clef - pensó Marina

- Oye, Marina¿a quién quieres ver¿A Ascot? - Preguntó Lucy

- ¡NO ME GUSTA ASCOT! - Gritó Marina muy molesta.

A Lucy le salieron sus orejas y sus ojos parecían de un perrito pidiendo perdón.

- No tienes porque exaltarte - dijo Anaís muy seria.

Marina estaba avergonzada: Yo... lo... siento.

- No tienes porque - le contestó Lucy sonriendo - pero si no es Ascot ¿quién te gusta?

Marina se puso toda colorada: Pues...

- No me digas que es Guru Clef - dijo Anaís en un tono muy bajo

A Marina le salía vapor de lo sonrojada: Esteee... pues... si, lo... amo.

- ¡QUÉ! - Gritó Lucy asombrada

- ¿Có... cómo lo supiste Anaís? - Preguntó Marina todavía nerviosa.

- Solamente lo sospechaba - contestó Anaís sonriendo

- Bueno, viéndolo así, que se puede decir - comentó Marina - lamento no habérselos dicho.

- No te preocupes - contestaron Lucy y Anaís.

- Creo que si lo intentamos mañana lo lograremos - dijo Anaís.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Lucy

- Recuerda que mañana es día del amor y la amistad, por lo tanto, como deseamos ver a nuestros seres amados y a nuestros amigos lo más seguro es que logremos verlos - contestó Marina.

- Tienes razón, entonces, a que hora nos vemos mañana - dijo Lucy recuperando su alegría y la esperanza.

- ¿Qué le parece mañana a las diez? - Preguntó Anaís.

- Perfecto - contestaron Marina y Lucy. Se despidieron y cada una se retiró a su casa

Casa de Lucy.

- Hermanos, ya llegue - gritó Lucy.

- Ya era hora - dijeron Cameo y Mashiel - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con mis amigas en la Torre de Tokio - contestó Lucy esperando la respuesta de siempre.

- ¡OTRA VEZ! - Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hermanos, dejen de acosar a Lucy - dijo Saturno.

- Pero Saturno - dijo Cameo - tú también estabas preocupado por ella.

- No exageren hermanos - dijo Lucy - no tienen porque sobreprotegerme tanto.

- NO TE SOBREPROTEGEMOS - gritaron los tres al unísono.

Ya que logró -safarse- de sus hermanos (U), se fue a su cuarto y sentada en su cama sostenía el collar que le había regalado Latis

- Tengo tantas de verte - dijo en voz alta - espero que mañana lo logremos.

Y pensando en él se fue a la cama.

Casa de Marina.

- ¿Estas segura que no te viste con ningún muchacho Marina? - preguntó su papá

- Claro que no papá - contestó Marina - sólo estabamos Lucy, Anaís y Marina.

- Déjala, querido, se ve que está diciendo la verdad - le dijo su esposa.

- ...

- Bueno, pues ya me voy a la cama - dijo rápidamente Marina - Buenas noches

- Buenas noches hija - le contestaron sus papás.

Ya en su cuarto

- Fiu - dijo Marina suspirando - ¿cómo pudo creer que me iba a ver con un chico?

Ya más tranquila, acostada en su cama.

Espero que mañana podamos volver a Céfiro, y está vez le confesaré mis sentimientos a Guru Clef

Con este pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Casa de Anaís.

- Tranquilízate Lulú - dijo Anaís intentando salir del lugar donde la había acorralado su hermana - sólo fuimos a platicar.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de ello? - Contestó Lulú casi como un gruñido.

- Recuerda que nunca te he mentido - dijo Anaís - además de que no hay razón para que dudes de mí.

- Tienes razón - dijo Lulú alejándose - pero me tienes muy preocupada, también a mis papás los preocupan.

- No tienen porque preocuparse - dijo Anaís con una sonrisa - bueno, ya me voy a la cama, buenas noches Lulú.

Se sube corriendo y Lulú sólo se le queda viendo.

Ya se encontraba su cuarto con el comunicador que le dio Paris en la mano.

- Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verlo - comentó con un suspiro - me preguntó si mañana lo lograremos.

Dejó el comunicador en una bolsita que tenía colgada de la cabecera de su cama, y se quedo dormida.

En ese momento aparece un parque (imagínense un parque con un columpio y muchos árboles alrededor) y se escucha a alguien llorando.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Se escucha una voz llorosa.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunta Anaís algo sobresaltada

- Dime, por favor¿dónde estoy? - Le preguntó la voz

- Parece que estamos en un parque - le contestó Anaís - ¿Por qué se me hará conocido esté parque

En eso aparece una silueta (ahora piense en una sombra transparente donde sólo se ven los ojos y la boca) con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Dime¿quién eres? - Preguntó dulcemente Anaís.

- No puedo recordarlo - dijo la voz con un acento atormentado - tengo mucho miedo –

- No te preocupes, nada nos pasará - eso dijo Anaís mientras abrazaba la silueta.

De pronto la silueta desapareció y Anaís comenzó a ver (como si estuviera en una pantalla de cine) las escenas de cuando ellas eliminaban a Zagato y seguido como eliminaban a la princesa Esmeralda; en eso ella se levantó sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Se preguntó Anaís totalmente espantada - ¿Por qué no he podido sobreponerme a ello?

En eso comienza a toser, en ese momento su mirada cambia y se vuelve completamente fría

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó con el amo Zagato y Esmeralda - comentó cruelmente - creó que es hora de que Oa tome lo que se suele llamar venganza.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, mi nombre es María Elisabetta, pero llámenme Lisetta, espero que les haya gustado la historia, este capítulo salió más largo de lo que creía. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerla, si tienen comentarios, quejas o cualquier cosa, no duden en escribirme a Está historia la hice con ayuda de mi mejor amiga Thalía. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2. El regreso a Céfiro

1 CapÃ­tulo 2. El regreso a CÃ©firo  
  
Nos encontramos otra vez en la torre de Tokio y viendo por una de las ventanas se encuentra Marina.  
  
- Â¡Marina! - se escuchÃ³ un grito proveniente de sus espaldas.  
  
- Chicas - respondiÃ³ Marina - que bueno que ya llegaron  
  
- Espero que estÃ©n listas - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de "oreja a oreja" - porque yo ya quiero volver a CÃ©firo.  
  
- Entonces, Â¿quÃ© esperamos? - dijo AnaÃ­s como respuesta  
  
En ese momento las tres se tomaron de las manos, y pensando en todo lo que querÃ­an  
  
en CÃ©firo cerraron los ojos. De pronto todo desapareciÃ³ y empezaron a caer al vacÃ­o.  
  
- Â¡LO LOGRAMOS! - gritÃ³ Lucy muy emocionada  
  
- Â¡SI, PERO SI NO HACEMOS ALGO NO VIVIREMOS PARA CONTARLO! - respondiÃ³ Marina completamente asustada.  
  
En ese momento, las tres fueron envueltas otra vez en la luz y les aparecieron las gemas en sus manos, pero estÃ¡ vez no tenÃ­an guantes [si vieron las OVAs, sabrÃ¡n a lo que me refiero] y cuando la luz desaparecieron, literalmente se estrellaron contra el piso de un cuarto.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡AUCH!!! - gritaron las tres al caer  
  
- Â¿Guerreras MÃ¡gicas? - se escuchÃ³ desde el fondo de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
- Si, somos nosotras - dijo Marina con voz adolorida y poniendo la mano en donde se pegÃ³, de repente volteÃ³ a ver a la persona que habÃ­a hablado y tras mucho esfuerzo logrÃ³ reconocerlo, sonrojÃ¡ndose de paso - Â¿Guru Clef?  
  
- Si, soy yo - dijo el mago sonriendo  
  
- Pero si has cambiado mucho - comento Lucy al verlo y reconocerlo - ahora pareces un joven de 24 aÃ±os  
  
- Si - contestÃ³ el mago - entre Paris y Latis me convencieron para que cambiara mi fÃ­sico  
  
- Yo creo que antes de continuar con estÃ¡ plÃ¡tica debemos presentarnos - les dijo  
  
AnaÃ­s algo seria.  
  
En ese momento Lucy y Marina voltearon a ver para donde estaba viendo AnaÃ­s, en efecto habÃ­an dos personas que nunca antes habÃ­an visto.  
  
- DiscÃºlpenos â€" dijo Marina apenada - mi nombre es Marina Ryuzaki  
  
- Yo me llamo Lucy Shido  
  
- Y yo AnaÃ­s Hououji  
  
- Yo soy Milena - contestÃ³ la chica  
  
- Y es mi esposa - finalizÃ³ Ascot  
  
- Â¡QUE! - gritaron las tres sorprendidas  
  
- AsÃ­ es, llevamos un aÃ±o de casados - dijo Milena muy feliz  
  
A este comentario Marina sintiÃ³ como si le quitaran un peso de encima, Ascot ya se habÃ­a olvidado de ella  
  
- Mi nombre es Athos - comentÃ³ el otro joven - y esta pequeÃ±ina es mi hija Morea  
  
- Nuestra hija - le dijo Presea con ojos dulces  
  
- AsÃ­ que tu tambiÃ©n te casaste - dijo Lucy, feliz de ver a Presea tan contenta - Â¿hace cuanto que se casaron?  
  
- Hace tres aÃ±os y medio - contestÃ³ Athos  
  
- Ya basta de preguntas - se escuchÃ³ una voz algo enfadada - Â¿quÃ© no piensan saludarme?  
  
En ese momento Caldina corre y abraza a las tres chicas  
  
- Es bueno volver a verte - dice AnaÃ­s  
  
De pronto, un niÃ±o se les acerca y tomando la pierna de Caldina pregunta: MamÃ¡. Â¿QuiÃ©nes son ellas?  
  
- Â¡Â¿MAMA?! - exclaman asombradas las tres  
  
- Son las Guerreras MÃ¡gicas Odi - y volteando a ver a las chicas - asÃ­ es, RÃ¡faga y yo tenemos 6 aÃ±os de casados, y este pequeÃ±Ã­n tiene 5 aÃ±os.  
  
Ya despuÃ©s de estÃ¡s grandes sorpresa se siente un temblor  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© pasa? - preguntaron las chicas muy preocupadas  
  
- Tranquilas - dijo Guru Clef - solamente estÃ¡n avisando que las naves a Autozam y a Fahrem ya van a salir  
  
- Eso quiere decir que ya tenemos que retirarnos - dijeron Athos y Ascot  
  
- Â¿AdÃ³nde van? - preguntÃ³ Lucy  
  
- Nosotros vamos a Autozam - contestÃ³ Athos - me dieron una vacaciones, pero ya tengo que regresar a ayudar al general Geo  
  
- Y nosotros vamos a Fahrem - dijo Ascot - la princesa Aska me pidiÃ³ que le ayudarÃ¡ a enseÃ±arles hechizos a sus soldados, y Milena va a enseÃ±arles sobre CÃ©firo, Autozam y Cizeta a los niÃ±os del planeta  
  
- Por lo que veo, no han perdido comunicaciÃ³n con los demÃ¡s planetas - dijo AnaÃ­s  
  
- AsÃ­ es - contestÃ³ Guru Clef - nos ayudamos los unos a los otros  
  
Las tres chicas se miraron complacidas porque habÃ­an logrado que los cuatro planetas fueran amigos.  
  
Se despidieron de Ascot, Milena, Presea, Athos y Morea. Y en el cuarto se quedaron AnaÃ­s, Marina, Lucy, Guru Clef y Caldina (RÃ¡faga se habÃ­a llevado a Odi a dormir).  
  
- Oigan, Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡n Latis y Paris? - preguntÃ³ Lucy recordando que no los habÃ­a visto  
  
- Latis no tarda en venir y Paris estÃ¡ entrenando, creo que regresarÃ¡ en unos dÃ­as.  
  
Lucy sonrÃ­e porque muy pronto verÃ¡ a Latis, mientras tanto AnaÃ­s suspira. En eso,  
  
Guru Clef abre las puertas y entra Latis con tantos papeles que no puede ver muy bien  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde te dejo los papeles? - le preguntÃ³ a Guru Clef  
  
- En la mesa de la esquina - contestÃ³ Clef  
  
Se dirigiÃ³ hacia allÃ¡, dejo los papeles y al voltear quedÃ³ petrificado  
  
- Lu... Lucy - pronunciÃ³ apenas, porque no habÃ­a terminado la oraciÃ³n cuando Lucy ya lo estaba abrazando - te extraÃ±e mucho  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n - contestÃ³ Lucy muy emocionada al sentir los brazos de su amado otra vez [me saliÃ³ muy romÃ¡ntico]  
  
- Bueno, creo que Marina, Lucy y AnaÃ­s deben descansar - comentÃ³ Clef - Caldina, muÃ©strales sus cuartos por favor  
  
- Claro - respondiÃ³ Caldina llevÃ¡ndose a las chicas  
  
- Â¿Lo sentiste? - preguntÃ³ Latis a Clef con voz preocupada.  
  
- Claro, Â¿cÃ³mo no sentirlo?. Me preguntÃ³ de donde habrÃ¡ venido - contestÃ³ Clef muy preocupado  
  
CONTINUARA .......... 


	3. Capítulo 3. Todo está bien......

CapÃ­tulo 3. Todo estÃ¡ bien......  
  
Estaban las tres guerreras caminando con Caldina por los numerosos pasillos del castillo.  
  
- Que hermoso â€" comentÃ³ AnaÃ­s admirando todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
- Si â€" contestÃ³ Marina â€" por fin podremos admirar CÃ©firo sin tener que pelear.  
  
- Â¿Nunca te has perdido en el castillo, Caldina? â€" preguntÃ³ Luce, que se habÃ­a hecho bolas con tantos pasillos  
  
- Claro que no â€" le contestÃ³ Caldina â€" lo Ãºnico que tienes que hacer es pensar en lugar a donde quieras ir y el mismo castillo te conduce  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡EN SERIO!!! â€" Marina  
  
- Claro, Â¿por quÃ© se asombran? â€" Caldina  
  
- Lo que pasa es que esto es nuevo para nosotras â€" AnaÃ­s â€" donde nosotras vivimos no es tan grande  
  
- Pobrecitas â€" Caldina â€" tener que vivir en un lugar pequeÃ±o no ha de ser muy agradable  
  
Las jÃ³venes sÃ³lo atinaron sonreÃ­r.  
  
- Ya llegamos â€" Caldina  
  
- Ya era hora â€" refunfuÃ±Ã³ Marina  
  
- No tienes porque exasperarte Marina â€" AnaÃ­s  
  
Bueno, pues despuÃ©s de pasar por numerosos pasillos, dos jardines, un semi- bosque y un terminar en un lago cualquiera se desesperarÃ­a (^_^U)  
  
- De haber sabido que se iban a desesperar las hubiera llevado por el camino corto â€" Caldina â€" CreÃ­ que les gustarÃ­a conocer el castillo  
  
AnaÃ­s tuvo que esforzarse mucho para evitar que Marina ahorcara a Caldina.  
  
Por fin llegaron a sus habitaciones.  
  
La de Lucy era una mezcla de rojo y blanco, su cama era individual, con un pequeÃ±o tocador a un lado y una mesa de noche del otro lado, y aun lado de estÃ¡ una puerta que la comunicaba con el cuarto de Marina, en medio habÃ­a una mesa con flores y enfrente de la cama habÃ­a un ropero y la puerta que iba al baÃ±o, a un lado una ventana donde se podÃ­a ver todo el lago.  
  
La recÃ¡mara de Marina era muy parecida, sus colores eran una mezcla de azul y blanco, la Ãºnica diferencia era que el tocador era mÃ¡s grande.  
  
La recÃ¡mara de AnaÃ­s estaba enfrente de la de Marina y Lucy, sus colores eran una mezcla de verde y blanco, la Ãºnica diferencia era que a un lado de la puerta tenÃ­a un escritorio, y que la mesa del centro era mÃ¡s grande y tenÃ­a tres sillas alrededor.  
  
CONTINUARÃ 


	4. Capítulo 4. Oa comienza su venganza

1 Capítulo 4. Oa comienza su venganza  
  
La noche llega a Céfiro y sus habitantes duermen tranquilamente, a excepción de dos que se encuentran charlando. Son Latis y Guru Clef que charlan sobre la venida de las princesas de Ziceta.  
  
Mientras tanto, Anaís, quién dormía tranquilamente, tiene un ataque de tos.  
  
- Al fin desperté – Oa – creo que es hora de comenzar.  
  
Diciendo esto se levanta, se cambia de ropa por arte de magia y sale del cuarto [Oa sabe de magia, así que sale flotando] dirigiéndose al cuarto de Marina.  
  
- Que bueno que está dormida – dice en voz baja y mientras pone un dedo en su frente empieza a conjurar – sueños, conviértanse en pesadillas, que sueñe con la muerte que le dieron a Zagato y Esmeralda.  
  
En eso, una luz emana de su dedo y entra en Marina, Oa sólo sonríe y se dirige al cuarto de Lucy, donde hace lo mismo.  
  
Ya que sale, cierra los ojos y dice:  
  
- Todavía falta, creo que veré que más hago.  
  
Y diciendo esto se dirige al salón del trono.  
  
- Un espíritu maligno se dirige para acá – dice Latis preocupado.  
  
- Es el mismo que sentimos cuando llegaron las niñas – contesta Guru Clef – pero no te preocupes, no puede entrar aquí si yo no le abro.  
  
En eso llega Oa, ve las puertas y las abre, creyendo que no había nadie.  
  
- Que decías Guru Clef – dice Latis en tono sarcástico mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.  
  
- No es momento para sarcasmos Latis – contesta Guru Clef poniéndose también en posición de defensa.  
  
- ¿A… Anaís? – Preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¡E… Estas flotando! – Dice Latis sorprendido.  
  
Oa sólo se les quedo viendo, hasta que logra reconocerlos.  
  
- Ya los reconocí – dice – son el espadachín traidor y el mago supremo sin sentimientos.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir? – pregunta Guru Clef – no te entiendo Anaís  
  
- No soy Anaís – contesta Oa – para ser el mago supremo de Céfiro eres algo lento, me decepcionas.  
  
- ¿Por qué me dijiste traidor? – Pregunta Latis, poniéndose otra vez en defensa.  
  
- Y todavía lo preguntas – contesta Oa muy molesta – tú abandonaste a tu hermano cuando más te necesitaba, te fuiste de Céfiro sin importarte nada. Y tú – señalando a Guru Clef – hiciste todo lo posible para separar a Zagato de Esmeralda.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Guru Clef mientras Latis se había quedado sin habla y había palidecido por el comentario.  
  
- No creo conveniente que lo sepas por ahora – contesta con una gran sonrisa – pero pronto lo sabrás, por ahora ya tengo que irme.  
  
Un brillo intenso emana de Anaís y luego cae.  
  
- ¿Está bien? – Latis  
  
- Sí, sólo está dormida.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mientras Oa empezaba con su venganza, en su mente Anaís despierta a donde Oa la mandó.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunta algo asustada, ya que no ve nada.  
  
De pronto, todo se vuelve claro y se encuentra enfrente a un enorme animal, intenta, pero no puede moverse, cierra los ojos esperando el golpe cuando siente un cuerpo encima de ella que la saca del camino.  
  
- Debes tener más cuidado – dice el chico que la salvó.  
  
Esa voz se le hace muy conocida, y cuando abre sus ojos ve el rostro de Zagato.  
  
Se asusta, intenta decir algo, pero no puede, es como si estuviera muda.  
  
De pronto, Zagato se levanta y se va, ella, involuntariamente, lo sigue.  
  
*¿Qué está pasando aquí?* piensa Anaís *ya sé, debo de estar dentro del cuerpo de alguien, pero ¿de quien?*  
  
Siguió a Zagato, lo que sorprendió a Anaís es que parecía que no la veía. De pronto llegaron al castillo, era igual al de ahora, pero tenía un brillo distinto. Zagato entró con  
  
Anaís detrás, pesaron algunos pasillos hasta llegar al salón del trono, en la puerta había dos personas que Anaís no tardó en reconocer.  
  
*Guru Clef y Latis*  
  
- Hermano, que bueno que ya llegaste – se acercó Latis abrazando a Zagato. Anaís notó que sus ojos una alegría que nunca antes había visto.  
  
- Ya era hora Zagato – dijo Guru Clef con una sonrisa – la princesa Esmeralda los está esperando.  
  
Anaís se sorprendió muchisimo, la princesa Esmeralda todavía estaba viva, esto la confundió un poco, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba viviendo en los recuerdos de alguien.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y entro Guru Clef, seguido de Latis y Zagato, y esté seguido de Anaís.  
  
- Princesa Esmeralda – dijo Guru Clef  
  
- Dime Guru Clef – se escuchó una voz hermosa desde el trono.  
  
- Aquí te traigo a tus dos nuevos protectores – dijo esto mientras se hincaba.  
  
Zagato y Latis hicieron lo mismo, pero Anaís se quedó de pie [recuerden que ella no maneja el cuerpo en el que está].  
  
- Este joven es el mejor espadachín de Céfiro, su nombre es Latis y será el que dirigirá a los soldados – dijo Guru Clef mientras señalaba a Latis con la mano (ya se había parado).  
  
- Mucho gusto – contestó la princesa Esmeralda  
  
- El gusto es mío – termino Latis, mientras besaba la mano de Esmeralda.  
  
- Este joven será tu mago personal, se llama Zagato y es uno de los mejores magos de Céfiro – continuo Guru Clef, está vez señalando a Zagato.  
  
- Mucho gusto – repitió Esmeralda  
  
- El gusto es mío – contestó Zagato, mientras le besaba la mano, en ese instante, volteo para verla y sus ojos quedaron prendados en los de ella.  
  
Por lo visto, le pasó lo mismo a Esmeralda, que se sonrojó un poco mientras retiraba su mano, ya recobrada dijo:  
  
- Les estoy muy agradecida por el servicio que me van a dar, pueden retirarse.  
  
Anaís, que estaba viéndolos, noto la reacción de Zagato y Esmeralda.  
  
*Se amaron desde la primera vez que se vieron* pensó Anaís mientras sus ojos se entristecían *y nosotros los matamos solo por eso* y no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos.  
  
De pronto todo se volvió negro y no vio nada más.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Volviendo a la actualidad  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió hace unos minutos Guru Clef? – Pregunta Latis – ya no siento el espíritu maligno.  
  
- No sé – contesta Guru Clef con Anaís en brazos – ya no la siento, pero parece que se ha posesionado de Anaís.  
  
- Pobre – continúa Latis - ¿les decimos a las chicas?  
  
- No lo creo – contesta Guru Clef algo pensativo – sería arruinarles su venida a Céfiro, hay que esperar si podemos ayudar a Anaís, y si no, se los decimos.  
  
Latis no estuvo muy conforme con la respuesta, pero creyó también que era lo mejor.  
  
Llegaron a la habitación de Anaís, la dejaron en su cama y la taparon (cuando desapareció Oa reapareció su pijama), iban saliendo cuando escucharon unos gritos.  
  
- ¡YA NO! – Marina  
  
- ¡BASTA! – Lucy  
  
- Esas fueron Lucy y Marina – dijo Latis al escucharlos.  
  
- Ve a ver que le pasa a Lucy – dijo Guru Clef algo consternado – yo iré a ver a Marina.  
  
Así lo hizo Latis, y después de sacudir por un buen rato a Lucy logró despertarla.  
  
- La… Latis – dijo Lucy al reconocerlo, se abrazó a él y continuó llorando  
  
- ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó Latis preocupado  
  
Después de lograr contenerse, Lucy le cuenta su pesadilla, que cada vez que terminaba comenzaba, como una cadena sin final.  
  
- Recuerda Lucy – contestó Latis al finalizar el relato – que mi hermano y la princesa Esmeralda decidieron ese destino, ustedes no tienen la culpa.  
  
- Por favor – suplicó Lucy – quédate está noche conmigo  
  
Latis asintió, y sentándose en la cama, abrazó a Lucy, que muy pronto quedó dormida.  
  
Mientras, Guru Clef, después de haber usado un hechizo logró despertar a Marina.  
  
- Guru Clef – dijo al reconocerlo y se abrazó a él.  
  
Guru Clef se sonrojó un poco, pero comenzó a acariciar el cabello a Marina.  
  
- Ya todo está bien – dijo con su voz tranquilizadora - ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?  
  
Marina le contestó lo mismo que Lucy a Latis.  
  
- Recuerda que la decisión de la princesa Esmeralda y Zagato fue esa – contestó Guru Clef una vez que Marina terminaba de contarle la pesadilla – ustedes no tuvieron la culpa. Ahora duerme tranquila.  
  
Y haciendo otro hechizo hizo que durmiera otra vez, la acomodó en su cama y se fue a su cuarto.  
  
Sueño:  
  
Comenzaba con la princesa Esmeralda y Zagato abrazados, luego aparecía Rayearth en medio y los separaba, sacaba su espada y mataba primero a Zagato, este al ver que estaba muriendo quiso abrazar a Esmerada, pero Rayearth lo evito poniéndose enfrente de Esmeralda. Luego se voltea y mata a la princesa Esmeralda, que solo lloraba por la muerte de Zagato.  
  
  
  
Cuando amaneció, el primero en levantarse fue Guru Clef, que después de vestirse se dirigió a desayunar; la segunda fue Anaís, que estaba muy deprimida, se cambio y se dirigió desayunar; los terceros fueron Caldina, Ráfaga y Odi que llegaron al mismo tiempo que Anaís; después llegó Marina, después Lucy y por último Latis, que tuvo que ir a su cuarto a cambiarse.  
  
- ¡Qué bueno que todo ya está listo! – Dijo Caldina muy emocionada, tratando de subir los ánimos a todos, que tenían unas caras [excepto Guru Clef, ya ven que inexpresivo es].  
  
- Es cierto – continúo Ráfaga – todo está perfecto para la llegada de las princesas de Ziceta  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grito Marina, que se le había subido un poco los ánimos - ¡¿TATRA Y TATA VIENEN HOY?!  
  
- Así es Marina – contestó Caldina algo contenta – y si mal no recuerdo van a venir con muchos niños – dijo volteando a ver a Odi y a Lucy, que por arte de magia su cara cambió con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡¿NIÑOS?! – Preguntó emocionada.  
  
- Así es – contestó Ráfaga  
  
Al ver que su plan había funcionado, Caldina sonrió contenta, Lucy y Marina estaban sonriendo, Guru Clef se veía un poco mejor al ver a las chicas mejor, y Latis también se sentía un poco mejor.  
  
Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Anaís seguía muy seria, pero en sus ojos se denotaba una gran tristeza.  
  
CONTINUARÁ .......... 


	5. Capítulo 5. El enfrentamiento de Oa y Gu...

1 CapÃ­tulo 5. El enfrentamiento de Oa y Guru Clef  
  
Las princesas de Ziceta apenas habÃ­an salido de su nave cuando escucharon sus nombres desde la entrada de la puerta, las dos se miraron sonrientes al reconocer la voz que las llamaba.  
  
- Â¡MARINA! â€" Gritaron las dos al verla salir  
  
- Hace mucho que no te veÃ­amos â€" continuo Tatra  
  
- Las extraÃ±aba mucho â€" contesto Marina abrazÃ¡ndolas.  
  
- Nosotras tambiÃ©n â€" Tata  
  
En ese momento saliÃ³ un guardia que se acerco a Tatra, le hizo una pregunta al oÃ­do a lo que Tatra contestÃ³ que sÃ­ con la cabeza. El guardia volviÃ³ a entrar y unos minutos despuÃ©s se escucho mucho ruido proveniente del interior de la nave.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es ese ruido? â€" PreguntÃ³ Lucy que acababa de llegar con los demÃ¡s (excepto AnaÃ­s que le dolÃ­a la cabeza)  
  
- Ya verÃ¡s â€" le contestÃ³ Tatra sonriendo  
  
En ese momento salieron muchos niÃ±os seguidos de bastantes guardias.  
  
- Â¡SON LOS NIÃ'OS! â€" GritÃ³ Lucy emocionada y se fue corriendo hacia ellos  
  
- Me da gusto que siga teniendo esa alma â€" comentÃ³ Latis a Guru Clef  
  
- Es cierto â€" le contestÃ³ â€" asÃ­ es desde que la conocÃ­  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡n? â€" interrumpiÃ³ Tatra haciendo una reverencia  
  
- Muy bien, y Â¿usted princesa? â€" contestÃ³ Guru Clef inclinÃ¡ndose al igual que Latis  
  
- Por favor Guru Clef, te hemos dicho mil veces que nos tutees â€" interrumpiÃ³ Tata, que llegaba en ese momento con Marina  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien, Tata â€" Guru Clef  
  
- Ven Tata, vamos con Lucy y los niÃ±os â€" dijo Marina jalando a Tata â€" nos vemos chicos  
  
- Ella tampoco ha cambiado â€" dijo Tatra viendo a Marina, Lucy y Tata jugando con los niÃ±os.  
  
Guru Clef, Latis, RÃ¡faga y Caldina asintieron.  
  
En ese momento, Latis y Guru Clef volvieron a sentir el espÃ­ritu maligno y se voltearon a ver.  
  
*Â¿Lo sentiste Latis?* preguntÃ³ telepÃ¡ticamente Guru Clef  
  
*SÃ­, Â¿quÃ© hacemos?* Latis  
  
*QuÃ©date con ellos, yo irÃ©* dijo Guru Clef y antes de que Latis pudiera contestar, Guru Clef se disculpÃ³ y se retirÃ³.  
  
Cuando llegÃ³ al palacio, se teletransporto a donde estaba AnaÃ­s/Oa.  
  
- Â¡Â¿QUÃ‰ HICISTE MAGO DE PACOTILLA?! â€" PreguntÃ³ Oa muy disgustada al ver a Guru Clef frente a ella.  
  
- Nada, sÃ³lo querÃ­a hablar contigo aparte â€" contestÃ³ Guru Clef tranquilamente â€" ademÃ¡s, en este lugar no podrÃ¡s daÃ±ar a nadie  
  
- Te equivocas â€" dijo Oa sarcÃ¡sticamente â€" te puedo lastimar a ti  
  
- No, no puedes â€" continuo en el mismo tono â€" AnaÃ­s no te lo permitirÃ­a.  
  
- Ja ja ja ja, AnaÃ­s no puede ayudarte ingenuo, su mente estÃ¡ atrapada mientras yo estoy presente.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es lo que quieres? â€" Guru Clef - Â¿QuiÃ©n eres?  
  
- Eres muy preguntÃ³n, Clef, pero te dirÃ© a que vengo  
  
- Te escucho  
  
- Vengo a vengar el asesinato de Esmeralda y Zagato  
  
- Â¡Â¿QUÃ‰?!  
  
- AsÃ­ es, las guerreras mÃ¡gicas pagarÃ¡n muy caro lo que hicieron, aunque ni tu ni Latis se quedaran atrÃ¡s â€" y terminando esto le mandÃ³ un hechizo, como tomo desprevenido a Guru Clef, lo mandÃ³ a volar lejos â€" Nos vemos, Clef  
  
En eso, volviÃ³ a emanar una luz de AnaÃ­s y estÃ¡ cayÃ³ al piso inconsciente.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Â¿Otra vez?* pensÃ³ AnaÃ­s al verse detrÃ¡s de Zagato en un parque *Â¿a donde iremos estÃ¡ vez?*  
  
De pronto escuchÃ³ un chapoteo proveniente del lago, de pronto, Zagato se puso detrÃ¡s de un Ã¡rbol y observÃ³ hacia el lago, entonces AnaÃ­s se puso a un lado del Ã¡rbol y descubriÃ³ a la princesa Esmeralda jugando en el lago, y por la ropa, parecÃ­a que se habÃ­a caÃ­do, asÃ­ que decidiÃ³ quedarse un rato ahÃ­.  
  
*Se nota muy enamorado* pensÃ³ AnaÃ­s al ver a Zagato admirar a Esmeralda con una mirada llena de amor y ternura *y solo por eso merecÃ­an morir* y otra lagrima volviÃ³ a correr por su mejilla.  
  
En ese momento Esmeralda saliÃ³ del lago, y para sorpresa de AnaÃ­s y de Zagato se volviÃ³ hacia ellos, les sonriÃ³ y dijo:  
  
- Zagato, Â¿podrÃ­as acompaÃ±arme a mi trono? â€" preguntÃ³ dulcemente  
  
- Claro, princesa, pero primero debe cambiarse â€" contestÃ³ Zagato inclinÃ¡ndose  
  
- No te preocupes â€" comenzÃ³ a murmurar algo e inmediatamente estaba seca â€" Guru Clef me ha enseÃ±ado algo de magia.  
  
Zagato sonriÃ³ y se puso detrÃ¡s de ella, pero AnaÃ­s se coloco a un lado de ella, en ese momento vio en su mirada que comenzaba a enamorarse de Zagato.  
  
AsÃ­ continuaron hasta llegar al trono, entraron, Zagato besÃ³ la mano de Esmeralda y se retirÃ³, pero AnaÃ­s se quedÃ³ inmÃ³vil.  
  
*Â¿QuÃ© pasa, por quÃ© se quedo inmÃ³vil?*  
  
- EspÃ­ritu, Â¿por quÃ© siempre estÃ¡s al lado de Zagato? â€" preguntÃ³ Esmeralda viendo hacia donde estaba AnaÃ­s  
  
- Porque me salvÃ³ la vida â€" contestÃ³ el cuerpo â€" pero, Â¿cÃ³mo es que me ves?  
  
- Es simple, yo tengo el privilegio de ver a todo los seres de este planeta, dime, Â¿quÃ© eres? No recuerdo haber visto otro ser como tÃº.  
  
- Soy un espÃ­ritu creado por Stra, somos creados para mantener el equilibrio.  
  
- Pero si este planeta siempre estÃ¡ en equilibrio.  
  
- No es cierto, hay veces que cuando un animal cae en la trampa de un humano y logra escapar corre el riesgo de ser eliminado por otro animal mÃ¡s fuerte, nosotros ayudamos a que se curÃ© y luego lo dejamos otra vez en el planeta a que continÃºe su vida. Pero si por algÃºn accidente caemos en peligro y alguien nos ayuda, nuestro deber cambia y tenemos que seguirlo, obedecerlo y protegerlo hasta que muera.  
  
- Â¿Es por eso que sigues a Zagato?  
  
- AsÃ­ es, me salvÃ³ de ser pisada por un gran animal y ahora mi deber es con Ã©l.  
  
- Por favor, espÃ­ritu, protÃ©gelo.  
  
*Se nota que ya lo ama* y otra lagrima corriÃ³ por su mejilla.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© le pasÃ³ a AnaÃ­s, Guru Clef? â€" PreguntÃ³ Marina preocupada  
  
- No te preocupes Marina, estÃ¡ bien, sÃ³lo se desmayo â€" contestÃ³ Latis en lugar de Guru Clef  
  
- Pero, Â¿por quÃ©? â€" PreguntÃ³ Lucy ahora, tambiÃ©n muy preocupada.  
  
- Pues.....  
  
- Chicas, tranquilas, AnaÃ­s estÃ¡ bien, ya que despierte le preguntaremos que paso â€" Tatra  
  
Guru Clef y Latis se miraron preocupados.  
  
CONTINUARÃ 


	6. Capítulo 6. ¿Qué hacemos?

Capítulo 6. ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- Muy bien niños, ¿cómo les ha parecido Céfiro?  
  
- Muy bonito, Anaís, tiene muchas cosas.  
  
- Me da mucho gusto  
  
- Oye, Anaís  
  
- Dime  
  
- Nos dijeron que eres la Guerrera del viento, ¿es verdad?  
  
- Así es, soy una de las Guerreras Mágicas, y mi magia es sobre el viento  
  
- Entonces… … …¿puedes hacernos flotar?  
  
- Supongo que sí, pero nunca lo he intentado.  
  
- Inténtalo, por favor Anaís, por faaaaaaavooooooooor.  
  
- Está bien, lo intentaré  
  
- ¡¡¡¡VIVA!!!!  
  
Comenzó a concentrarse y a formar corrientes de aire, de pronto los niños empezaron a flotar y ya que Anaís logro obtener un control total, comenzó a pasearlos por todo el cuarto, los niños se estaban divirtiendo a lo lindo  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada?  
  
- Tranquila Marina, a lo mejor se dio un golpe en la cabeza y olvido todo lo que había ocurrido  
  
- Pero si no tenía ningún golpe Tata, es más, a mi se me hace que algo ocultan Guru Clef, Latis y Anaís.  
  
- Marina, no quieras ver monos con garrote donde no los hay [no recuerdo si así va el refrán]  
  
- Se nota que te has juntado mucho con Anaís ^_^U  
  
- Ay Marina, no empieces.  
  
En ese momento Anaís comenzó a toser y por un momento los niños comenzaron a zigzaguear, pero cuando apareció Oa, todo se estabilizó.  
  
- Anaís, te sientes bien.  
  
- No se preocupen niños, sólo fue un poco de tos, pero ya estoy bien.  
  
En eso llega Guru Clef y al ver que lo que estaba pasando se acerco a Tata.  
  
- Tata, por favor, llévate a los niños.  
  
- ¿Por qué? Se están divirtiendo mucho  
  
- Hazme caso Tata, llévatelos ahora  
  
- Está bien, niños, vengan, es hora de que se bañen.  
  
- Pero princesa Tata, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho  
  
- Vamos niños, háganle caso a Tata y váyanse a bañar – les dijo Oa mientras los ponía en el piso.  
  
Una vez que salieron todos, en el cuarto sólo quedaron Marina, Guru Clef y Oa.  
  
- Marina, vete de aquí, quiero hablar a solas con "Anaís"  
  
- No quiero irme  
  
- Ni creas que la dejaré ir, gracias Guru Clef, me acabas de entregar a una de las Guerreras sin que ya haya tenido que mover un dedo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Anaís, qué te ocurre?  
  
- Yo no soy Anaís, y ahora quiero que guardes silencio – y diciendo esto le mando un hechizo inmovilizándola y dejándola muda.  
  
- ¡MARINA! Déjala ir  
  
- Ja, ahora mismo, en este instante, no seas tonto, sabes perfectamente bien que lo que quiero es vengarme de ellas. SAMAD KOYUE LA MENO [Inventos míos no se asusten]  
  
De su cuerpo salieron muchas burbujas que comenzaron a explotar con tan solo tocar algo.  
  
- ¡CUIDADO! – Guru Clef se puso frente a Marina y puso un escudo protegiéndose los dos.  
  
- Ay, que imagen tan tierna, pero no es momento para romanticismos - con esto Marina y Guru Clef se sonrojaron.  
  
- Ay Guru Clef, pero no quiero pelear contigo, no haces nada.  
  
Y diciendo otros hechizos, dejo inmóvil a Guru Clef y libre a Marina, formo una espada de luz y amenazó con ella a Marina.  
  
- Defiéndete Guerrera del agua, si no quieres que te lastime.  
  
- Anaís, por favor, reacciona, no te dejes controlar, Anaís  
  
- Es inútil, no gastes tu energía, Anaís no puede escucharte, está completamente dormida en su mente, ni si quiera sabe que existo, jajaja.  
  
- ¡Eso no puede hacer!  
  
Pero como no se defendía, sólo esquivaba los golpes de Oa, terminó, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared.  
  
- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?¿QUÉ QUIERES?!  
  
- No tengo porque decírtelo, pero sabrás que muy pronto tú y la Guerrera del fuego pagarán muy caro el haber asesinado a Esmeralda y a Zagato.  
  
FRÍO INFERNAL  
  
De pronto empezó a hacer mucho frío, Anaís/Oa desapareció, dejándolos encerrados en el cuarto.  
  
- Guru Clef, Gu… ru… Clef, pue… des mo… verte  
  
- Si puedo, el… he… chi… zo se… ha… ro… to  
  
- Te… tengo… mu… cho … frío  
  
- No… te… preo… cupes,… pron… to ven… drán a sa… carnos  
  
Y dicho y hecho, en ese momento llego Latis, que había sentido la presencia de Oa, así que los saco y los llevo al salón del trono.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
- Volvió a aparecer, y está vez atacó a Marina  
  
- ¡RAYOS! ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
- Mal, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Anaís actúo así?  
  
- No tenemos ni idea, lo único que sabemos es que está poseída  
  
- Estás seguro Guru Clef, ¿qué haremos?  
  
- No sé Marina, no sé, ¿en qué piensas Latis?  
  
- En que no quiero que Lucy se entere  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo, Lucy no debe enterarse  
  
- Gracias Marina  
  
Mientras tanto, Oa/Anaís aparecía en el jardín  
  
- ¡A… ANAÍS! ¿ERES TÚ?  
  
Oa volteó y se encontró con Paris, eso la desoriento por dos cosas, primero porque no lo conocía y segundo porque todo el cuerpo de Anaís se estremeció.  
  
- Si… si… soy… soy… yo  
  
Paris corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, confundiendo por completo a Oa, de pronto, se desmayo (Anaís volvió del sueño) asustando a Paris.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*¿Adónde va con tanta prisa?* Se preguntó Anaís al ver que Zagato se iba muy deprisa por los pasillos, así siguieron un buen rato hasta que salieron a uno de los tantos jardines.  
  
- ¡Latis! Al fin te encuentro  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre hermano?  
  
- Latis, eres el mejor espadachín de Céfiro y te la pasas holgazaneando todo el día  
  
- Pero hermano  
  
- Dime Latis, ¿qué opinas del sistema del Pilar?  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! Pues pienso que sería mejor que las flores florecieran sin la necesidad de que alguien este orando para que ocurriera  
  
- Entonces crees que sería mejor que no existiera el Sistema del Pilar  
  
En eso voltean y ven a la princesa Esmeralda, que al escuchar las palabras de Zagato sale corriendo  
  
- Hermano ¿qué es lo que te está sucediendo?  
  
- Nada, Latis, nada  
  
- ¡Eso no es cierto! Dime, estás enamorado de la princesa Esmeralda  
  
- Tú lo dijiste, no yo  
  
- Pero, herma…  
  
- Ya lo sabes, así que no digas nada más  
  
Todo se vuelve oscuro y Anaís aparece ahora en el salón del trono con Esmeralda  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué lloras?  
  
- No te preocupes Oa, estoy bien  
  
- Estoy segura que nadie llora porque sí  
  
- Es que estoy enamorada de Zagato – terminando esto comenzó a llorar más  
  
- Pero eso es maravilloso, amar es lo mejor que les puede ocurrir a las personas  
  
- Pero no en mi caso, dime Oa, alguna vez has amado  
  
- Yo no puedo amar, Stra nos creo sin sentimientos, pero nos enseño que son y porque se dan, por eso digo que es bueno que este enamorada  
  
- Entonces no puede comprenderme, para mi Zagato es un imposible y comenzó a llorar otra vez  
  
*Pobre princesa Esmeralda, debió sufrir mucho* pensaba Anaís mientras comenzaba a llorar también, estos sueños la estaban destrozando.  
  
De pronto, todo se volvió negro y apareció en el salón del trono, pero está vez con Zagato  
  
- Latis no aparece por ninguna parte  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- No lo sabemos; pero estamos seguros que dejo Céfiro, no se puede sentir su presencia. ¿Quiere qué lo busquemos?  
  
- Nooo… Seguramente Latis tiene cosas que pensar. Será mejor que lo dejemos solo  
  
- Como usted ordene  
  
Se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos momentos, después Zagato se inclinó y se retiró, encontrándose con Nova afuera del trono  
  
- Nova, prepara todo, está noche me llevare a Esmeralda  
  
Como usted ordene  
  
*Ya va a comenzar la pesadilla* pensaba Anaís mientras todo se desvanecía.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Alguien puede decirme que le ocurre a Anaís – preguntaba Paris a Latis, Guru Clef y Marina, acababa de dejar a Anaís en su cuarto y se dirigió al salón del trono  
  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contestó Marina muy nerviosamente  
  
- Porque ahorita que la vi, se desmayo repentinamente  
  
- Debió ser por la emoción  
  
- Latis, conozco perfectamente a Anaís, y no fue eso  
  
- Te lo diremos, pero prométenos que ninguna palabra saldrá de aquí  
  
- Lo prometo Guru Clef, ahora, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
- Pues…  
  
CONTINUARÁ .......... 


	7. Capítulo 7. Sentimientos

1 Capítulo 7. Sentimientos  
  
- ¿De qué hablan?  
  
- ¡EH! De nada Lucy  
  
- ¡PARIS! Que bueno que ya llegaste  
  
- Ho… hola Lucy ¿cómo has estado?  
  
- Bien gracias, ¿ya le avisaron a Anaís?  
  
- No, creo que sigue dormida  
  
- ¿Estas segura Marina?, Anaís siempre madruga  
  
- Debe estar muy cansada  
  
- Eso debe ser *Paris no debe enterarse que esta deprimida* - y sonriendo otra vez se volteo con Latis - Latis, venía a ver si me podías acompañar a dar un paseo  
  
- ¡Claro! Vamos  
  
Así se retiran Lucy y Latis, Paris dice que tiene que pensar y se retira también dejando solos a Marina y Guru Clef  
  
- ¿En qué piensas?  
  
- En lo que me dijo Paris  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de extraño?  
  
- No sé, pero presiento que Paris nos será de gran ayuda con Anaís  
  
- Yo sólo espero que no que tengas el título de Mago Supremo nomás por  
  
nomás  
  
- Marina ¬¬U  
  
- Je ^_~  
  
Mientras tanto, Paris se sentó en la rama de un gran árbol para meditar [como no somos metiches, dejaremos en paz a Lucy y a Latis ^-~]  
  
*¿Por qué ella?* de pronto escucho los pasos de alguien  
  
De los arbustos salió Anaís, Paris iba a saludarla pero prefirió admirar su belleza por un rato, así que se quedo en su lugar.  
  
Anaís sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría, pero su depresión era tan profunda que no le dio importancia, siguió su camino hasta las orillas del lago, se quitó las zapatillas y sumergió sus pies en las cálidas aguas mientras se sentaba en la orilla. De pronto, todos los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, haciéndola sentir muy mal y culpable, así que comenzó a llorar. De pronto sintió unos pasos, secó rápidamente las lagrimas, se paró (dentro del lago) y volteó para atrás.  
  
- ¡Pa… Pa… Paris! – dijo sorprendida  
  
- Anaís – el joven y fue hacia ella para abrazarla, pero la chica se hizo para atrás, esto lo extraño  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Yo… tú… no podemos estar juntos  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Anaís no contestó, sólo comenzó a llorar; Paris caminó rápidamente hacia ella, pero en el camino tropezó con una piedra y llevándose de paso Anaís cayeron en el lago [que original (dicho sarcásticamente)]  
  
- Lo siento ^_^U – pero Paris no hizo ningún movimiento que diera a entender que se iba a levantar, en cambio parecía muy cómodo en esa posición  
  
- Fue… un… accidente – contestó Anaís roja como un tomate tratando de safarse, algo que no consiguió porque Paris la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo  
  
- Te extrañe tanto – le dijo al oído – te amo  
  
Y segundos después la estaba besando, fue un beso largo que los dos disfrutaron, en él demostraron cuanta falta se habían hecho y que el amor que se tenían era ahora más fuerte. Cuando se separaron, Paris la miró a los ojos, pero ella retiró rápidamente la mirada  
  
- No entiendo Anaís, ¿por qué estás tan extraña?  
  
En ese momento Anaís comenzó a toser [prepárense para los problemas, y más vale que teman, upss, me equivoque de caricatura ^-^U]  
  
Cuando Oa despertó se sintió extraña, "su" cuerpo estaba muy… pesado y extraño, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otros de color del sol y se dio cuenta que estaba debajo de alguien  
  
*¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?* pensaba Oa mientras empujaba al chico  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto mientras se secaba la ropa con un hechizo  
  
- Como que quien soy, soy Paris – contestó Paris, sospechando lo peor  
  
- ¡¿EL HERMANO DE ESMERALDA?! – exclamó Oa después de meditar por un momento  
  
- Si, Esmeralda era mi hermana  
  
*Conque el hermano de Esmeralda, esta cada vez está mejor. Pero que demonios, hay algo que este chico provoca en la guerrera, y eso me está trastornando*  
  
En ese preciso momento llegaron Marina y Guru Clef  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Por qué están heridos?  
  
- Lucy, vete de aquí – le dijo Latis mientras sacaba su espada  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!  
  
- Hasta que apareció la guerrera del fuego, espero que ella me dé una mejor  
  
pelea  
  
- Anaís, ¿qué te sucede?  
  
- No soy Anaís niña tonta  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Era de noche, los pasillos por donde caminaban estaban muy oscuros  
  
*¿Cómo sabe por donde ir?* se preguntaba la joven que iba detrás de un joven bastante alto, de pronto el pasillo se terminó y en el fondo se veía una puerta, el joven se detuvo delante de ella, la abrió lentamente y entro al cuarto seguido de la joven, que al observar a su alrededor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente  
  
El cuarto era hermoso, enorme y excelentemente decorado, tenía un aroma en al aire que tranquilizaba y relajaba el alma, en el centro había una enorme cama, donde yacía una hermosa joven durmiendo, el joven se acercó a la cama y sentándose sobre ella la contempló por unos instantes, se acercó lentamente a ella y la beso, beso que fue correspondido segundos después de haber comenzado, la otra joven sólo contemplaba esa hermosa escena con una mirada triste y llena de lagrimas.  
  
- Zagato… - susurró la joven lentamente - ¿qué haces…  
  
- Shh, no digas nada – dijo Zagato mientras la dormía con un hechizo y la cargaba – es hora de irnos  
  
*Casi podría decir que puede verme* penso Anaís que salía detrás de Zagato justo en el momento en que él fue atacado por Ráfaga  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO ZAGATO?! – Preguntó sacando su espada  
  
- No te metas Ráfaga, no deseo pelear contigo  
  
- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no permitiré que secuestres a la princesa  
  
Y así comenzó la batalla, [no la cuento porque ya se la saben ^_~), cuando despertó Esmeralda y le pidió ayuda a Ráfaga, fueron dos hechizos los que le llegaron, la llama azul de Zagato y una burbuja de aire por parte de Oa.  
  
**Si alguien me salva la vida es mi deber seguirlo y protegerlo** recordó Esmeralda al ver que Oa ayudaba en su ataque a Zagato *nadie podrá ayudarme mientras ellos estén unidos* pensó mientras se resignaba al secuestro  
  
Zagato volvió a dormir a Esmeralda, llamó a un corcel negro (idéntico al de Latis) y delicadamente la colocó en la silla, se montó y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos *se siente tan bien tenerla en mis brazos* pensaba mientras se dirigía al cielo, para sorpresa de Anaís "su" cuerpo comenzó a flotar y minutos después se encontraba volando a un lado de Zagato en dirección al castillo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lucy estaba exhausta, llevaba combatiendo más de dos horas con "Anaís" sin lograr nada, no podía lastimarla, pero si no hacía algo ella terminaría lastimándola o talvés hasta matándola, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que, de pronto su mirada cambio, y comenzó a atacar a Oa  
  
- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR DE ESA MANERA A LUCY?! – Gritó Luz - ¡NO TE LE PERDONARE!  
  
- ¡Vaya!, hasta que esto se va a poner interesante  
  
Y así comenzaron a pelear hasta que todo lo demás no importaba para nada, solo estaban ellas dos en una batalla que estaban disfrutando. Y Guru Clef, aprovechando la oportunidad comenzó a ayudar a todos, Marina estaba malherida, le sangraba uno de sus brazos y a duras penas estaba consciente, Paris estaba inconsciente, y Latis tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, mientras les ayudaba a todos comenzó analizar la situación, encontrándose con que su teoría tenía razón, cuando ya todos estaban en perfecta condición se quedaron asombrados de la batalla que se estaba dando. Pero rápidamente vieron que Lucy llevaba todas las de perder.  
  
- ¡DETENTE! – Gritó Paris, desesperado  
  
Todos, exceptuando Guru Clef, se asombraron que en ese momento Oa/Anaís se detuvo, Luz/Lucy cayó de rodillas estaba exhausta  
  
- Lucy  
  
- Ella no es Lucy  
  
- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Paris  
  
- Mi nombre es Oa - *¡Maldición!. Que demonios me está ocurriendo* - Luz,  
  
dile a Lucy que esconderse detrás de ti no le servirá de nada, que muy pronto ella y la guerrera del agua pagarán su asesinato  
  
- ¿Y la guerrera del viento qué? – preguntó muy altiva  
  
- Ella ya está teniendo su propio calvario, NIEBLA OBSCURA – de sus manos comenzó a salir la niebla cegando a todos, cuando se despejó no había rastros de Oa.  
  
- Que ingenuos son si creen que podrán ayudarlas, ya se acerca la hora de cobrarles – en ese momento sintió una punzada en el corazón – maldición, este cuerpo me esta trastornando.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*- Espera, cuando se retire Zagato, no te vayas, por favor-* escuchó Anaís en su cabeza, y el cuerpo sólo asintió.  
  
- Princesa Esmeralda, espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado  
  
- Zagato, déjame ir, sabes que no lograrás nada con todo esto, lo único que estás haciendo es destruyendo Céfiro  
  
- Eso no me importa y lo sabes bien – le contestó fríamente – ahora, descansa, tengo que arreglar unas cosas  
  
- ¡ZAGATO, ESPERA! – Pero Zagato la ignoró por completo saliendo del cuarto  
  
- ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó Oa mientras se acercaba al globo  
  
- ¿Tú también puedes verme?  
  
- Si, es casi como si te tuviera frente a mí  
  
- Se nota que tienes grandes poderes, es extraño que nunca me haya enterado de su existencia  
  
- Pero no me contestaste  
  
- Es que Zagato no entiende que todo lo que hace es inútil, sabe que mientras  
  
esté cerca de mí, Céfiro se irá destruyendo poco a poco, y no me va a dejar otra alternativa más que llamar a las Guerreras Mágicas  
  
- ¿Quiénes son las Guerreras Mágicas?  
  
- Son…  
  
En ese momento entro Zagato con Nova, Esmeralda se quedo callada, sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de parecer, tomando la decisión de que en un momento de descuido llamaría a las Guerreras Mágicas, era la única solución que su mente le daba, que aun seguía trastornada por el beso de hace unas horas.  
  
Anaís estaba preocupada, Nova no dejaba de mirar para donde se encontraba, tal parecía que podía verla, y eso le extrañaba, según la conversación del espíritu y la princesa Esmeralda, nadie podía verla.  
  
Todo comenzaba a desvanecerse, solo alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras a los lejos *- Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas ayúdenme… ayúdenme a salvar a nuestro mundo Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas-* una luz inundó el lugar y todo volvió a ser negro.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- ¡HAYYY, ME DUELE!  
  
- Tranquila Lucy, espera que Guru Clef descanse para que sane todas tus heridas  
  
- Dime Latis, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le está pasando a Anaís?  
  
- Creo que deberías decirle  
  
- ¡Marina! ¿Cómo está Guru Clef?  
  
- Descansando, me dijo que en unos minutos estará contigo  
  
La pelirroja se les quedo viendo con una mirada interrogatoria  
  
- Antes de todo, ¿qué recuerdas de la batalla?  
  
- Solo que Anaís era muy fuerte y ágil, pero después de la cuarta caída no  
  
recuerdo nada, pero cuando desperté en mis oídos solo se escuchaban unas frases **ella y la guerrera del agua pagarán su asesinato ¿Y la guerrera del viento qué? Ella ya está teniendo su propio calvario** de ahí mi mente está en blanco.  
  
- Deja que te explique…  
  
  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?  
  
- Perdónanos Lucy, pero no queríamos preocuparte  
  
- Pero Anaís es mi amiga, tenía derecho a saberlo  
  
- Lo sé, yo me sentí igual, pero comprende que creímos que sería lo mejor  
  
- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?  
  
- No lo sé Lucy, dudo mucho que Anaís quiera hablar de lo que le está  
  
sucediendo, ya sabes que reservada es  
  
- Lo sé Marina, pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por ella, lleva sufriendo no sé desde cuando y se lo ha guardado todo para ella sola  
  
- Recuerda que tu hiciste lo mismo ¬¬, además, según parece, muy pronto nosotras recibiremos parte de esa tortura.  
  
Los tres se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir cuando llegó Guru Clef  
  
- Es necesario que hablemos  
  
En otros lugares, Paris se encontraba en el cuarto de Anaís observándola dormir, le había costado mucho trabajo encontrarla, pero cuando por fin la halló estaba inconsciente, así que la llevo a su cuarto para que descansara. De pronto, vio como un par de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
- Anaís, no sabes como quisiera evitarte todo este sufrimiento – le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas y le besaba la frente.  
  
- Paris…  
  
CONTINUARÁ………  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
  
Bueno también quiero agradecer a José Luis, a Iván, a Hikaru y a Anaís por los consejos y el apoyo que me han dado. 


	8. Capítulo 8. Confusiones

1 Capítulo 8. Confusiones  
  
- ¿Qué demonios me esta sucediendo? Le conteste y le obedecí como si hubiera sido Zagato, además de que no pude lastimarlo; cuándo pelee con Lucy y Marina, aunque me costo mi trabajo, logré vencer los lazos inconscientes que Anaís me ponía para protegerlas, pero con él es diferente, estando cerca el cuerpo de Anaís se estremece y comienza a emitir un calor que me invade por completo, y que para colmo me agrada, ¿qué me esta pasando?  
  
Mientras Oa meditaba esto, le estaba mandando unas pesadillas a Anaís, produciéndole, de paso, una fiebre muy alta.  
  
- ¿Cómo sigue?  
  
- Igual  
  
- ¡No puedo creer que la magia de Guru Clef no haya podido hacer nada! ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
- Shh Marina, no hables tan fuerte  
  
- Perdón,… ¿dónde está Lucy?  
  
- Me imagino que en su cuarto, la mande a descansar  
  
- El que debería de descansar eres tú, no te has separado de ella desde anoche  
  
- Estoy bien  
  
- ¿En serio? ¬¬  
  
- ¡Marina!  
  
- Paris, estás muy estresado, ¿por qué no vas a darte un baño y luego  
  
regresas?  
  
- Está bien, está bien, en unos minutos regreso  
  
- Ese testarudo, pero gracias a él seguimos vivos  
  
  
  
- ¡Cuidado! ¡PARIS! – Gritó Guru Clef, pero fue demasiado tarde, Oa ya lo había estrellado contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente y rompiendo al árbol.  
  
- Ah, el mago y la guerrera del agua, ¿hay algún momento en que no estén juntos?  
  
- ¡Cállate! – Le "contesté" completamente roja  
  
- Uy, que miedo, la niña se enojo – dijo, burlándose de mi, pero después se  
  
puso seria y nos preguntó - ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en pelear?  
  
- Sabes perfectamente que no le haremos daño a Anaís  
  
- Pues que pena, porque está vez no pienso tener consideraciones – inmediatamente sacó su espada y se fue en su contra, maneja muy bien la  
  
espada, Guru Clef no pudo hacer nada, (a leguas se nota que no es su fuerte ¬¬U), cuando perdió la espada creí que lo mataría, pero no, comenzó a atacarlo con hechizos.  
  
- Creo que no te sienta el título de Mago Supremo de Céfiro, no has podido si quiera tocarme – estaba humillándolo en donde más le dolía; de pronto dejó de atacarlo, Guru Clef tenía muchas heridas, sangraba por todos lados, yo quería auxiliarlo, pero Oa se puso delante de mí, amenazándome con su espada.  
  
- Espero que tu me des una mejor pelea, te permitiré mezclar tu habilidad con la espada y tu magia, a ver si así logras algo.  
  
Me estaba insultando, quería provocarme para que la atacará, pero yo no podía, no podía ni si quiera pensar en lastimarla, aprecio demasiado a Anaís para atacarla, aún sabiendo que la persona enfrente de mí no era ella.  
  
Comenzó a atacarme casi al instante, apenas y pude sacar la espada para protegerme; tenía que ver como defenderme, desarmarla y no lastimarla, pero era imposible.  
  
Al inicio peleo como si le costará trabajo, pero comenzó a tomar fuerza y yo ya no pude hacer nada, estaba a punto de darme el golpe final cuando escuche la voz de Lucy.  
  
Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y apenas escuchaba, horas después comencé a sentir una calidez en todo mi cuerpo, Guru Clef estaba curando mis heridas con un hechizo, cuando me recobré pude ver la feroz batalla entre Lucy y Oa, era increíble, y aunque Lucy parecía exhausta no se daba por vencida.  
  
Después Guru Clef despertó a Paris y a Latis, Paris le gritó a Oa que se detuviera, y para sorpresa de todos, ella se detuvo, y después de decirles unas cosas a Luz (porque era Luz la que estaba peleando) desapareció.  
  
Inmediatamente ayudamos a Lucy, que tenía muchas heridas, y a Guru Clef, que estaba exhausto. Paris se quedo buscando a Anaís  
  
  
  
- ¿Cómo sigue?  
  
- Igual, no ha mejorado, aunque parece que algo le inquieta.  
  
- Creo que está teniendo pesadilla  
  
- Espero que no, ¿dónde está Tata?  
  
- Está con Lucy, Latis y los niños, Guru Clef les pidió que los llevarán a  
  
recorrer el planeta  
  
- ¿Cómo convencieron a Lucy?  
  
- Entre Latis y Guru Clef  
  
- Ya veo  
  
De repente se abre la puerta  
  
- ¿Ha habido algún cambio?  
  
- No…  
  
- Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos, cuídala bien – dijo Tatra, tapándole la boca  
  
a Marina y saliendo del cuarto con ella a rastras  
  
- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!  
  
- Porque Paris quiere estar a solas con Anaís, recuerda que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron  
  
- ... Ven, vamos a ver si Guru Clef ya ha descubierto algo  
  
- Ay Marina, parece que no puedes estar mucho tiempo si verlo  
  
Marina no contestó, pero un color rojo le invadió el rostro  
  
Mientras tanto, en una de las regiones de Céfiro  
  
- Debí de haberme quedado en el castillo, Anaís me necesita  
  
- No te preocupes Lucy, Paris la está cuidando  
  
- Pe… pero… yo…  
  
- Shh – la calló Latis poniéndole un dedo en los labios mientras se inclinaba a  
  
su altura y le daba un dulce y rápido beso  
  
- ¡CHICOS! No se retrasen – les gritó Tata, que estaba al frente del grupo de los niños  
  
- ¡¡¡YA VAMOS!!! – Contestaron mientras corrían hacia los niños  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡INCREÍBLE!!!  
  
- ¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta?!  
  
- No fue difícil, pero ahora les diré que haremos  
  
- Te escuchamos – dijeron Tatra y Marina al unísono  
  
En el cuarto de Anaís  
  
- Anaís, por favor, abre los ojos – suplicaba Paris entre sueños  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar completamente.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
A lo lejos escuchó un grito y corrió en esa dirección. Cuando llegó se encontró con Anaís, que estaba hincada con las manos en los oídos.  
  
- Anaís, ¡¿QUÉ TIENES?! – Le dijo acercándose a ella, pero la atravesó como si no existiera  
  
De pronto comenzó a ver imágenes de las batallas que tuvieron que enfrentar las guerreras, la batalla en la que eliminan a Nova, la pelea que tuvieron Lucy y Ráfaga, la batalla contra Alanis y por último la batalla contra Zagato y Esmeralda  
  
- ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA!  
  
  
  
- ¡LUZ!  
  
- ¡Lucy!  
  
- ¿Por qué sentí esa punzada en el pecho?  
  
- Una de tus amigas está sufriendo  
  
- ¡QUÉ! ¿QUIÉN?  
  
- No sé  
  
  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes Marina?  
  
- Un poco mejor, gracias  
  
- ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
- No estoy segura, sólo sentí una punzada en el corazón  
  
- Qué extraño, ¿por qué habrá sido?  
  
- No sé, pero siento como si me oprimieran el corazón  
  
Y con Lucy y los niños  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes Lucy?  
  
- Ya mejor, no se preocupen, no fue nada, pero creo que lo mejor es que  
  
regresemos al castillo  
  
- Está bien  
  
A lo lejos se vio una chica que corría hacia ellos  
  
- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Lucy al no reconocerla  
  
- Ella es…  
  
- ¡Maestro! Hace ya dos meses que no lo veo – dijo la chica que se le lanzó a  
  
los brazos de Latis [*_*]  
  
Lucy sólo los veía sorprendida y algo molesta (¿celos?)  
  
- Ella es Isolda – le dijo Latis a Lucy una vez que ya se había safado del abrazo – era mi discípula, me pidió que le enseñara a usar la espada, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer acepte  
  
- Después de suplicárselo por casi un año entero – continuo Isolda, recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para convencerlo  
  
- …  
  
Las dos se rieron con la cara que puso Latis con el comentario  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
- Eh, ah, soy Lucy Shido, un placer conocerte  
  
- ¿Lucy Shido? La Guerrera Mágica del Fuego  
  
- Sí, esa soy yo  
  
- ¡QUÉ MARAVILLA! NUNCA CREÍ QUE LAS CONOCERÍA – exclamó  
  
sorprendida mientras abrazaba a Lucy  
  
- ^_^  
  
- Maestro, ¿ya regresó el príncipe de su entrenamiento? – Preguntó muy seria después de soltar a Lucy  
  
- Si, regresó anteayer  
  
- ¡Que bueno! ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo?  
  
- No creo que este sea el mejor momento  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque está atendiendo a Anaís – contestó Lucy en lugar de Latis, mientras  
  
este palidecía y se golpeaba el rostro con una mano  
  
- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó con un tono que asustó a Lucy  
  
- Mi… mi amiga  
  
- ¿Y qué hace el príncipe con ella?  
  
- La está cuidando  
  
- ¿Y por qué él? – Preguntó con un tono menos amigable que el anterior  
  
- Paris nos lo pidió, y como la quiere mucho, lo dejamos  
  
- Bueno, no… nosotros nos retiramos… adiós Isolda - *Hay Lucy, no sabes  
  
el problema en el que metiste a Paris y de paso a Anaís*  
  
- Voy con ustedes, si no les importa, claro  
  
- Claro que no – contestó Tata – niños, ya nos vamos de regreso  
  
- Si, ya tenemos hambre  
  
- Oye Isolda  
  
- Dime  
  
- ¿Y qué tanto aprendiste?  
  
- Mucho, es más, como también estuve entrenando con Paris, ya me volví la mejor espadachín de Céfiro – contestó muy orgullosa  
  
- ¿Es eso cierto Latis?  
  
- Sí, aunque parezca increíble ya me robo el título  
  
- ¿Y nos puede vencer a alguna de nosotros?  
  
- Eso si no sabría decirlo, pero te aseguro que a Luz o a Oa les daría una gran pelea  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ellas?  
  
- Pues…  
  
- Son dos grandes espadachines.  
  
- No creo que puedan vencerme  
  
- Yo que tú no me confiaría – contestó Luz fríamente  
  
- Tranquila Luz – le dijo Latis al oído (reconociendo la mirada de odio de ésta) – recuerda que ella solo ha peleado con los de esta dimensión  
  
-…  
  
CONTINUARÁ……… 


	9. Capítulo 9. Batallas y apariciones

1 Capítulo 9. Batallas y apariciones  
  
- Te aseguro que ya estoy bien Paris  
  
- Pero si apenas te acaba de bajar la fiebre  
  
- Yo me siento muy bien  
  
- Anaís, entiéndeme, creo que deberías quedarte más tiempo en cama  
  
- Entiéndeme tú a mí, el salir y respirar aire fresco hará que me mejore  
  
- Pero… - no pudo decir más por la mirada que le lanzó Anaís – está bien, pero sólo con una condición, que me dejes acompañarte  
  
Anaís lo pensó unos momentos y asintió, después del beso del lago y el que le dio hace uno minutos logro que desapareciera la confusión que tenía respecto a su relación con él [ahh, el amor vence cualquier barrera]  
  
- OK. Pero ahora sal, necesito cambiarme – dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta  
  
- Te estaré esperando en la puerta – y se fue  
  
Anaís se dirigió al ropero y sacó una ropa cefiriana de color verde [lógico, je]  
  
Mientras tanto, al salón del trono llegaron Tata, Lucy, Latis e Isolda  
  
- Hola, ¿cómo sigue Anaís?  
  
- No sabemos, Paris no ha venido a decirnos nada  
  
- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Marina al notar a Isolda llegar, que por suerte no  
  
había alcanzado a oír la contestación de Tatra  
  
- Soy Isolda, ¿y tú?  
  
- Marina Ryuzaki  
  
- ¿La guerrera del agua?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¡QUÉ FELICIDAD! – dijo mientras la abrazaba  
  
- ^~^U ¿Podrías soltarme?  
  
- Eh, oh lo siento  
  
- Isolda, recuerda que no puedes andar abrazando a todo el mundo  
  
- Ya lo sé Guru Clef. Pero sabes cuánto admiro a las guerreras mágicas  
  
- ¿Por qué? – Se escuchó una voz en el pasillo  
  
- ¿Cómo que por qué? – Contestó Isolda sin voltear – son las salvadoras de  
  
Céfiro y gracias a ellas vivimos en armonía con los demás planetas  
  
- Eso fue porque ustedes lo quisieron así, nosotras sólo les ayudamos un poco – terminó de decir Anaís al entrar al salón – por cierto, mi nombre es Anaís  
  
Hououji  
  
- La guerrera del viento – pero no la abrazo, pues el ver que Paris la tenía tomada de la mano y recordando las palabras de Lucy, no era alguien que le agradara  
  
- ¿Quién eres?  
  
- Isolda  
  
- Tiempo sin verte – comentó Paris  
  
- Desde que comenzó su entrenamiento hace exactamente un año  
  
- Vaya, tanto duro – contestó Paris – no me di cuenta  
  
- Ay Paris, no tienes remedio  
  
- Pero así me quieres ¿no?  
  
Anaís se sonrojó, Latis se petrificó, Guru Clef sólo observó la escena con aparente indiferencia *se nota que nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Isolda* ésta tenía una mirada de pocos amigos y los demás sólo se rieron  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes Anaís? – preguntaron Marina y Lucy al unísono  
  
- Mucho mejor chicas, perdón por haberlos preocupado – comentó mientras hacia una reverencia  
  
- ¡Qué bueno! – Dijo Caldina mientras la abrazaba – no vuelvas a hacerlo, creí que morirías  
  
- Tranquila Caldina, nadie se muere por un poco de calentura  
  
Al voltear Caldina hacia donde estaban todos notó que la situación estaba un "poco" tensa y que ni las chicas, ni la princesa, y como siempre, ni Paris se habían dado cuenta  
  
- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines? – Sugirió intentando desaparecer la tensión  
  
- Buena idea – contestaron todos y se fueron a caminar  
  
Así pasaron todo el día, con el único problema de que Anaís sí se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Isolda hacia Paris, aunque éste ni cuenta [bastante despistado el niño, ¿no?]  
  
Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Anaís  
  
- Oye Anaís, ¿por qué estás tan seria?  
  
- Eh, yo… no  
  
- Y dinos, ¿cómo va tu relación con Paris?  
  
- Pues yo veo que van muy bien, al igual que tú con Latis, ¿me equivoco?  
  
- No… - contestaron las dos completamente coloradas  
  
- Oye Marina, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo vas con Guru Clef?  
  
- Pues… nada – dijo con una mirada triste – para él simplemente soy una niña  
  
- Ay Marina  
  
- No se preocupen, desde el principio supe que era un amor platónico e imposible – dijo aparentando tranquilidad  
  
En el salón del trono  
  
- No entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?  
  
- ¿Yo? Yo no estoy molesta  
  
- Entonces porque la cara de pocos amigos  
  
- Oh ¡déjame en paz Paris! – gritó mientras se iba corriendo  
  
- Y no esta molesta – dijo mientras regresaba al trono - ¿por qué no ha  
  
llegado Guru Clef? Siempre está antes que yo  
  
- No quería molestarte mientras hablabas con Isolda  
  
- ¿Escuchaste todo?  
  
- Dime, ¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?  
  
- Bien, ¿por qué nunca me respondes?  
  
- Porque no tengo que hacerlo  
  
- Hum  
  
En eso llega Latis  
  
- ¿Cómo durmieron?  
  
- Bien – contestaron al unísono  
  
- Que bien *acaba de llegar y ya están discutiendo*  
  
- Paris, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que regresaste?  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Llevas seis años evadiendo las responsabilidades de ser el príncipe de Céfiro  
  
*Ahí van de nuevo*  
  
- Yo no tengo responsabilidades con Céfiro, la última representante fue Lucy  
  
y al anular el sistema dejo a cargo a todos los habitantes  
  
- Pero ellos ocupan que alguien los guíe  
  
- Puedes seguir tú, lo has hecho desde la muerte de mi hermana y lo haces muy bien  
  
- Pero yo tengo otras responsabilidades que atender, recuerda que soy el Mago Supremo  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que sea yo el que tenga que hacerse cargo – y diciendo esto salió del salón  
  
- Deberías buscar a alguien más Guru Clef, sabes que el nunca aceptará esa responsabilidad  
  
- Pero sabes que es el mejor postor, todos lo conocen como el hermano de la princesa Esmeralda y confían en él  
  
- Lo sé, pero eso no es suficiente, lo que él menos quiere es tomar el lugar que alguna vez fue de su hermana  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
- No sé, pero algo tenemos que hacer  
  
- ¿Alguien ha visto a las Tata y Tatra?  
  
- Se fueron con los niños, Odi, Ráfaga y Paris a continuar el recorrido de ayer  
  
- ¿Sólo ellos?  
  
- Sólo ellos, ¿por qué la preguntas Anaís?  
  
- Por nada Caldina  
  
Caldina se fue y continuaron hablando sobre el futuro de Céfiro y las relaciones con los demás planetas hasta que llegó Isolda  
  
- Oigan, ¿dónde está el príncipe?  
  
- Salió con las princesas de Cizeta  
  
- Ah – soltó un suspiro resignada  
  
De pronto Anaís comenzó a toser, preocupando a Latis y a Guru Clef porque comenzó a emanar una energía negativa muy poderosa, mucho más que las anteriores  
  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿por qué todos están reunidos? – Dijo Oa sarcásticamente – no me digan, a ver, ¡YA SÉ! Estaban planeando la manera de deshacerse de mí, ¿me equivoco?  
  
- Completamente  
  
- Ah, y yo que creí que estarían haciendo algo productivo  
  
- Oa, ¿qué es lo que deseas realmente?  
  
- Ya se los dije, quiero venganza, verlas sufrir por su crimen  
  
- Pero no fue nuestra culpa, eso era lo que la princesa Esmeralda quería  
  
- ¡MENTIRA! Lo único que quería Esmeralda era ser feliz con Zagato  
  
- Oigan, ¿alguien podría decirme que está ocurriendo aquí?  
  
- Eso es algo que no te interesa, niña – contestó Oa despectivamente – hechizo negro  
  
Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, de pronto todos se perdieron de vista  
  
-- Marina ¿no te sientes mal por haber matado a Esmeralda? Si lo único que hizo fue enamorarse de Zagato --  
  
- Nosotras no queríamos hacerlo, pero esa era nuestra misión – contestó Marina, mientras recordaba los eventos – no queríamos hacerlo  
  
-- Pero lo hicieron [voz de juez en un juicio] los mataron sin piedad ni misericordia --  
  
- ¡¡¡No fue así, nosotras no lo sabíamos, nadie no los dijo!!! – Gritaba mientras se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos, intentando borrar todas las imágenes de la batalla con Zagato y la princesa Esmeralda  
  
-- si eso fuera verdad no estarías sufriendo ahora, no tendrías eso sentimientos de culpabilidad, ¿me equivoco? --  
  
- ¡¡¡No fue nuestra culpa, no la fue!!! – Gritó Marina cayendo de rodillas y llorando - ¡¡¡nosotras no lo sabíamos, no lo sabíamos!!!  
  
-- Si fuera así, no estarías llorando, y tu corazón no estaría sufriendo --  
  
A Lucy le estaba pasando algo similar, sólo que ella había entrado en shock (estaba hablando con Luz)  
  
- Tranquila Lucy, no le hagas caso, tu y yo sabemos que no querías matarla, que no lo sabían  
  
- Pero aún así lo hicimos, los matamos, cuando su único pecado fue el de enamorarse  
  
- No lo sabían, nadie se los dijo, además, o lo hacían o las mataban, recuerda eso también – la miró a los ojos – por favor, deja de llorar, recuerda que todo lo que te duela me duele también  
  
- Entonces entiéndeme, recuerda que tu naciste de ese dolor  
  
- Si, pero la ventaja es que ahora ya puedo ayudarte a superarlo  
  
- ¡No creo que pueda superarlo nunca! – Gritó mientras se abrazaba a Luz llorando, está sólo le acarició la cabeza  
  
En la realidad  
  
- Hasta que por fin encuentro un buen contrincante, ya era hora, comenzaba a aburrirme  
  
- Ahora verás – contestó Isolda al lanzarse con ella con espada en mano  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Amo Zagato, ¿por qué no ha enviado al espíritu a luchar contra las guerreras?  
  
- ¿Espíritu? –Preguntó Zagato confundido - ¿de qué hablas?  
  
- Del espíritu que está siempre a su lado, desde que estoy a su lado no he visto que se separe de usted  
  
- No sé de que está hablando, yo no siento a nadie en está habitación a excepción de Esmeralda y a ti, por supuesto  
  
*Como lo sospeché, no puede ver al espíritu*  
  
- ¿Nova?  
  
- Ahora se lo demuestro – y caminando hacia donde esta Anaís, la tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo, con la otra mano le detuvo las suyas  
  
De pronto, el cuerpo de Oa se volvió visible, ante un sorprendido Zagato  
  
- ¿Quién eres?  
  
- Soy Oa, el espíritu que un día usted llegó a salvar – contestó Oa, una vez que Nova la/o soltó y haciéndose visible  
  
- ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
  
- Como me salvaste la vida, mi nuevo deber es quedarme contigo y protegerte de cualquier peligro  
  
Zagato y Nova se voltearon a ver sorprendidos  
  
- Pues si ese es tu deber, te voy a dar una misión, quiero que acompañes y ayudes a Nova en su misión  
  
- Como digas – diciendo esto desapareció (a los ojos de Zagato) y se colocó a un lado de Nova  
  
  
  
*- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -* - Preguntó mentalmente Oa  
  
*- No, yo puedo solo contra esa niña, no te metas -* - contestó Nova  
  
*- Está bien -*  
  
De pronto salió Windom, tomando de sorpresa a Oa, sintió mucha energía, y cuando se dio cuenta iba a chocar con la niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.  
  
Después… oscuridad  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Qué poco aguante, te cansas muy rápido  
  
- Todavía tengo suficiente energía para vencerte  
  
- Qué ilusa, si no has podido vencerme en todo este tiempo, y eso que además de pelear contigo estoy mandando un hechizo a las guerreras  
  
- ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ ESTA BURLA!  
  
- Como si pudieras hacer algo  
  
Latis y Guru Clef habían logrado, después de como dos horas, encontrar a Lucy y Marina, respectivamente, y estaban intentado tranquilizarlas, objetivo que no lograban porque Oa seguía torturándolas con los recuerdos y con sus palabras  
  
- Rayos, pagarás por esto  
  
- No que no podía hacerte daño  
  
- MALDITA, ¡YA VERÁS!  
  
Y a así continúo la batalla, muy pareja, las dos manejaban muy bien la espada y los hechizos no se quedaban atrás, y a pesar de la oscuridad, las dos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, tanto que Oa no se dio cuenta de cuando Anaís "despertó"  
  
*Por favor, detente, no lastimes a mis amigas*  
  
Oa se descontroló, dándole ventaja a Isolda, que le hirió la pierna, por autoreflejo, Oa la congeló con un hechizo, quedando inmóvil también  
  
*¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Las tres deben de pagar por el daño que hicieron*  
  
*Nosotras no queríamos hacer, nadie nos dijo lo que realmente estaba pasando*  
  
*¿Y crees qué voy a creerte? Ni que fuera tonta*  
  
*Esa es la verdad, te lo hemos estado diciendo las tres*  
  
*Eso es lo que quieren creer para no sufrir, pero no se salvarán* "diciendo" esto desapareció, mandándole los recuerdos de las batallas  
  
- Volvamos con la pelea – descongelo a Isolda y comenzó otra vez la batalla  
  
No se dio cuenta, que Anaís había logrado deshacer el hechizo de sus amigas, la oscuridad estaba despejándose.  
  
- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Gritó Tatra al ver la escena, atrayendo la atención de Tata y Paris, que entraron después de ella  
  
Las escenas no eran nada agradables, Isolda y Oa/Anaís luchaban a diestra y siniestra con espadas y hechizos, Marina estaba llorando desconsolada mientras Guru Clef trataba de tranquilizarla, Lucy también lloraba, pero su mirada estaba perdida, Latis intentaba hacerla reaccionar  
  
Comenzó a hacer mucho viento, las princesas e Isolda salieron volando fuera del salón, las puertas se cerraron bruscamente, dejando encerrados a todos los presentes  
  
- ¡Detente Oa! – Se escuchó una voz varonil, conocida para todos, que retumbó por todo el salón  
  
Oa se detuvo inmediatamente, quedando inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos  
  
- Has causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento innecesariamente - está vez fue una voz de mujer  
  
- Yo… lo siento, creí… que eso era… lo correcto  
  
- Te equivocas, Oa, nunca ha sido correcto el lastimar a otros seres, y tú lo  
  
sabes perfectamente bien  
  
- Lo sé, pero…  
  
- Pero nada – regañó la voz de hombre – ellas te han dicho la verdad desde un principio, no fueron informadas de lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo tanto no son culpables de lo que hicieron, para eso fueron llamadas  
  
- Hermano – pudo decir al fin Latis  
  
- ¿Cómo has estado, Latis? - Preguntó Zagato materializándose junto a Esmeralda  
  
- ¡HERMANA! - Gritó Paris corriendo hacia ella, pero Esmeralda lo detuvo  
  
- Espera Paris, sólo soy una ilusión, no tengo cuerpo, por lo tanto no puedes tocarme  
  
Paris se detuvo en seco – me da gusto verte hermana  
  
- A mí también Paris, no sabes cuanto te extraño, a ti y a todos mis amigos, pero ahora no es el momento de platicar, venimos a arreglar un asunto de suma importancia – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Zagato - ¿listo?  
  
- Sí  
  
Zagato se dirigió hacia Oa/Anaís, le puso la mano en la frente y comenzó a hacer un hechizo, mientras Esmeralda se dirigía hacia donde estaban Marina y Lucy, y separándolas de Latis y Guru Clef les puso las manos en sus corazones y empezó un hechizo  
  
Paris se fue hacia donde estaba Latis y Guru Clef, que miraban asombrados lo que estaba pasando, ninguno lo podía creer [ni yo, si se me apareciera un muerto me da un infarto]  
  
Los cuerpos de Lucy y Marina comenzaron a brillar, primero de su color y después se volvió blanco, en sus rostros se reflejó una paz y una tranquilidad nunca antes vista.  
  
Él de Anaís vibraba, como si se estuviera separando, a los poco minutos, un cuerpo salió y Anaís dejó de vibrar, entonces Zagato repitió lo que estaba haciendo Esmeralda  
  
Ya que terminaron, las chicas despertaron  
  
- Guerreras Mágicas – Zagato – me quiero disculpar por lo que mi súbdito hizo, pero nunca se enteró de todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla  
  
- Yo les quiero dar las gracias por haber cumplido mi deseo, ahora soy feliz con la persona que amo  
  
- ¿Por qué no anulaste el sistema del pila como lo hizo Lucy?  
  
- Nunca se me ocurrió, todo pasó tan rápido que lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamarlas a ustedes. Perdónenme por todo el sufrimiento que les cause  
  
- Pero ahora ya lo hemos arreglado  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Fue simple, limpiamos su corazón de todo sentimiento de culpa que tenían, solo va a ver un problema, regresarán al Mundo Místico mañana  
  
- ¡¡¡QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!! - todos  
  
- Así es, regresarán mañana por la noche  
  
- Nosotros tenemos que retirarnos, cuídense y sean felices.  
  
- Y Paris, cuida a mi reino por mi, se que lo harás mejor de lo que yo lo hice  
  
Diciendo esto desaparecieron, llevándose a Oa con ellos, todos se quedaron viendo con una cara de tristeza, sólo tendrían un día, sólo un día.  
  
CONTINUARÁ………… 


	10. Capítulo 10. ¿Final feliz?

Capítulo 10. ¿Final feliz?  
  
1 Después de que desaparecieron Zagato y Esmeralda, cada uno se retiró a su recamara, necesitaban pensar en todo lo ocurrido y las chicas necesitaban descansar.  
  
2  
  
3 Al día siguiente  
  
4  
  
5 - Espero que se hayan divertido niños  
  
6  
  
7 - Nos divertimos mucho, Paris  
  
8  
  
9 - Que bueno que se la hayan pasado bien  
  
10  
  
11 - Que tengan un buen viaje y cuiden a sus princesas  
  
12  
  
13 - Claro que sí  
  
14  
  
15 - Pero si son ellos los que necesitan cuidado, no nosotras  
  
- Tranquila Tata, no es necesario que te enojes  
  
- Pues dile a Lucy que yo no necesito me cuiden  
  
- Tranquilízate Tata, es un decir que tenemos en la Tierra  
  
- ¿Mundo Místico?  
  
- Así es Tatra, nosotras la conocemos como Tierra  
  
- Vaya, así le llaman  
  
Una soldado llego con la princesa Tatra y le dijo algo al oído  
  
-Bueno, ya tenemos que retirarnos, fue un placer verlas de nuevo  
  
-Igualmente  
  
- Cuídense  
  
- Manejen con cuidado  
  
- Nos vemos  
  
- Adiós  
  
- Adiós  
  
Y después de todas estas despedidas, las princesas se retiraron a su planeta, Isolda se había ido horas antes.  
  
- Oigan, estuvimos platicando y las chicas y yo decidimos que si ustedes querían podíamos celebrar el día de San Valentín  
  
- El día de San Valentín o el día del amor y la amistad es cuando las parajes y los amigos se hacen regalos y pasan todo el día junto, es una bonita fecha y nosotros queríamos festejarlas, ¿qué les parece?  
  
Los chicos lo meditaron un poco y aceptaron, entonces las "parejas" se dividieron, Latis y Lucy se fueron a cabalgar un rato, Anaís y Paris se fueron al lago donde se reencontraron, Marina y Guru Clef se quedaron ahí parados.  
  
- Eh, Guru Clef, yo… yo quería… decirte que… que  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tensa?  
  
- Lo… lo que pasa es… es que yo  
  
Marina, como ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, tomo aire, se acerco a Guru Clef y parándose de puntas le dio un beso en plena boca que dejo totalmente atontado a éste  
  
- Eso era lo que yo quería decirte – dijo Marina mientras sus mejillas adquirían un rojo muy vivo  
  
- Eh – articuló apenas Guru Clef, ese beso realmente la había sorprendido, pero puso rápidamente sus pensamientos en orden y acercándola a él, la beso apasionadamente  
  
- Te amo  
  
- Yo también te amo  
  
- Nunca creí que mi sueño se volviera realidad  
  
- ¿Soñabas con esto?  
  
- No tienes idea de cuanto  
  
Y se volvieron a besar  
  
En el bosque  
  
- Uf, uf, ya se me había olvidado lo cansado que es montar a caballo  
  
- Aún así lo haces muy bien  
  
- Gracias, pero no lo hago como tú  
  
- Recuerda que yo llevo años montando, por lo tanto ya estoy acostumbrado - comentó Latis mientras bajaba del caballo y ayudaba a Lucy a bajarse del suyo - no quiero que te vayas  
  
- Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero que podemos hacer  
  
- Nada  
  
- Pero no estemos tristes, quiero recordar esta tarde lo que resta de mi vida  
  
- Está bien  
  
Mientras la ayudaba a subir a caballo, le dio un largo beso, y así entre beso y abrazo (y cabalgata) pasaron la tarde  
  
En el lago  
  
- No quiero que te vayas  
  
- Yo tampoco quisiera irme, pero también extraño a mi familia  
  
- ¿Los quieres mucho?  
  
- Sí, pero también te quiero a ti - diciendo esto le dio un beso rápido a Paris  
  
- EY  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Fue muy corto  
  
Y tomándola por la cintura, Paris atrajo a Anaís, la abrazo por un largo rato y luego la besó  
  
Así pasaron el resto del día cada Guerrera, disfrutando todo lo que pudieron a sus respectivas parejas  
  
En el castillo, ya de noche, apareció la princesa  
  
- ¿Están listas Guerreras Mágicas?  
  
- Sí, lo estamos  
  
- Bueno, pues ya es hora  
  
Cerró los ojos y una luz blanca comenzó a brotar del piso, y el salón comenzó a brillar  
  
- No nos olviden  
  
Dijeron las chicas al unísono antes de ser transportadas a la Tierra  
  
Las tres traían, otra vez, sus uniformes de la secundaria, y veían a través del enorme ventanal  
  
- ¿Creen que todos en Céfiro se encuentren bien?  
  
De pronto, la imagen de un Céfiro reconstruido apareció ante ellas  
  
- Lo lograron  
  
- Quiero vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro - exclamó Lucy emocionada  
  
FIN 


End file.
